


Cut Me to Size

by Wired_Prophet



Series: Scourge is Alive [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, [whirl voice] youre stupid. i like that in a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Scourge develops a crush on a certain helicopter and decides to be proactive about it.





	Cut Me to Size

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few posts about possible Scourge/Whirl and it's such a fun concept I had to write something for it. Special shout-out to ferrum-negative for inspiration, as well as starschemer who kind of inspired this whole series. 
> 
> Also sorry if anyone is a little OOC.

The space-fugitive gave a punch to Whirl's abdomen, after he ripped the sword out of his claw. It didn't matter, because he clearly forgot about the machine guns poking from Whirl's chest, which went ablaze as soon as he fell backwards from the punch. The fugitive was wasted within seconds; Whirl kicked away his body from below before whipping back up and moving on to the next intruder.

His skill was known amongst the crew, but it could only be appreciated when observing it in person. Often he didn't even need a weapon. He was fast, strong, and every bit of him was sharp enough to cut. Whirl's primary mode was lithe, making it easy to dodge most projectile, yet tough enough to take a hit. Watching him was like a performance.

Scourge pondered at how foolish it was for the criminals to attempt to pilfer this ship, as well as how blessed he felt to witness such a warrior. Unfortunately, this caused him to receive a nasty right-hook, which he later had to visit the medibay for.

"Is Whirl single?"

Cyclonus choked. He had nothing in his intake, yet he choked anyway.

"Why?"

"No reason. Can't a bot be curious?" Scourge implemented his best air of innocence.

"No, you can't," Cyclonus said, "because whenever you ask that it means I have to hear about your _whirlwind_ _romance_ for the next month and pity the poor sop you took to your berth." Ah, Scourge's air of innocence had apparently been too breezy.

"Is that a yes, then?"

Cyclonus sighed. "Whirl has enough instability in his life," he paused, "if you must, find out yourself." And with that, he escaped into his habsuite, where Tailgate was surely going to give him a warm welcome.

Scourge rolled his eyes and scoffed. Cyclonus just didn't care because he wasn't single. Who needs a wingman anyway?

He headed to Swerve's on his own and spotted Whirl at a table with some other mechs, telling some story in an animated matter. Scourge thought about how he would slip into a spot at the table and wait for an opportune moment to start a conversation with him, and how he would certainly be charming enough to ask Whirl to go out on a proper date. He took a few steps towards the group.

Before proceeding to run to the bar with his tail between his legs.

The thing was that Scourge had never been drawn to someone so intimidating before. It's also not like he's never had a conversation with the fellow, it's just that his interest has caused his perspective to change. The confidence that Scourge had found charming, now meant that Whirl would have little difficulty with rejection. The helicopter's fascination with large weaponry that Scourge had found attractive…

Well, he still found it attractive, but it made Whirl a bit scarier.

"Hey, you look sad enough to drink!"

Scourge looked up from the bar counter where Swerve was standing, glass in hand.

"_ Hah, _you're correct. Get me something with some strength, please."

Swerve nodded. He was curious, but holding back his urge to pry. He carried on making his energon, eventually sliding over a bright, fizzy drink.

Scourge took a sip. It was citrusy.

They sat in silence before he finally broke. "Is Whirl single?"

"Yes! I knew there was something wrong with you!" Ah, he had been challenging himself to let Scourge talk first. Swerve coughed before continuing. "I mean, I'll tell you if you pay off your old tabs."

"Oh, that." Scourge transferred the shanix. He was impressed at the debt he'd managed to accumulate. "Apologies for the lateness."

Swerve watched them send on his datapad. "It's whatever," He set aside the device, "anyway, yeah he's single. It would be pretty big gossip if he wasn't."

He sighed, a weight had been lifted off him. "That's good to hear."

Swerve raised a brow. "So you're really going for it, huh? He's nice enough, but you know Whirl's kind of got," he made a big, vague hand gesture, "a lot going on."

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't help chuckling at Scourge's obliviousness, but continued to explain. "Well, you know, he has a quick temper and isn't big in the 'rational judgement' department. Also he has enough baggage to hold up an airport." The bartender polished a glass thoughtfully. "It just seems like Whirl would be a lot to handle as a regular partner."

Scourge waved a hand. "Nonsense. He has the will of a warrior and the spirit of one, too. Of course wooing him would be a challenge to weaker bots." He puffed his chest out with determination, not dissimilar to another purple bot. "As a warrior myself, it is only appropriate that I would be the one to approach the task."

Scourge's response reminded Swerve of that time a few months ago, where Scourge had attempted to race Cyclonus, and ended up flying straight into a wall. He remembered this well, because he was forced to help find the pieces of Scourge's frame afterwards. Scourge had then attempted to provoke Brainstorm into a race as soon as he left Ratchet's watch.

"You know," Swerve said, "maybe you two are a perfect match."

"I knew you had sense, my friend," Scourge said.

The talk with Swerve had renewed Scourge's sense of courage. Surely, he would at least be able to formally proposition the mech. With that thought in mind, Scourge finished his drink and left the bar (making sure to pay first this time) and went to visit Whirl's table.

Which was now only occupied by the other bots he had been chatting up.

Scourge groaned. Nothing can be simple these days. On the bright side, the same group of people was still residing there, so most likely Whirl had not left with anyone.

But, it was odd for him to be leaving so early in the evening. As Scourge walked out of Swerve's, he decided to head to the places where he thought Whirl might be.

However, despite his efforts, Scourge simply couldn't find him. Cyclonus's habsuite, the gun-range, observatory, even Whirl's own habsuite, yet he was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until Scourge was about to give up and go recharge, when he happened to run into Whirl, who was walking out of one of the rooms.

"Watch where your Primus-damned self is going when you — oh, hey Scourge." Whirl cut himself off.

Scourge froze for a moment at the unexpected encounter, but managed to steel himself through it. "I…" he started, "would like to go sparring with you." How lame.

Whirl stared for a moment with his bright, yellow optic before responding. "Sure, sounds fun. I need to finish something first though. I didn't come to _ borrow _ this from Brainstorm for nothing." He said, wiggling a screwdriver in his pinched claw triumphantly. "I'll need your help as well." Whirl motioned for Scourge to follow him and began to walk off.

Scourge gaped from behind Whirl. How had that been so easy? He probably has no idea his interest is romantic, however asking to spend time together had been surprisingly painless.

Nevertheless, he trailed after Whirl. "What did you need help with?" He asked.

"I've been working on this project and I have most of it together, I've just uh," he stopped awkwardly, "put it together wrong. So, I'm trying to fix it without having to take the whole thing apart. That's where you come in."

He continued. "The piece I'm trying to get in place is in this tiny slagging gap that my claws won't fit into. They're too circular, yours are more narrow, so you should be able to get a screw in there."

Scourge caught up so he was walking aside Whirl now. "Well, I would be happy to help with whatever you need."

Whirl waved a claw. "Yeah, thanks, I guess. Rung told me the other day that I need to work on '_ accepting help from others _' or whatever that means."

He opened the door to the room, and Scourge then realized that they were not going into Whirl's habsuite, but rather one of the engine supply rooms. The spare parts for the Lost Light were enormous, so some of the largest rooms on the ship were reserved for them.

Whirl turned the light on and before them was a towering conglomeration of gears, standing between other gargantuan machinery. The monolith of bronze cogs and shining wheels glimmered between the duller components of the Lost Light.

It was beautiful.

"Psh, don't try and schmooze me." Whirl said, looking away.

Scourge realized too late that he had said that particular thought out loud.

He was directed to a ladder that had been adjusted to a specific height on the clock. As he climbed up it with a screw in hand and tiny screwdriver in hand, he realized how strange his evening had gone. 

"I had heard from Cyclonus about your hobby in clock-making, however I hadn't understood how passionate you were about it." 

Whirl thought about his statement and then replied. "I can't go around boasting about it, can I? It'll encourage competition, making all the other bots jealous like that."

His reply caught Scourge by surprise, causing a sharp laugh to belt out of him, almost dropping the screw in his hand. "Of course! How foolish of me to think otherwise."

Once he finished his ascension up the ladder, he was instructed on which hole to place screw in. He then slowly twisted it into place, and climbed back down the ladder.

"There, all in order now."

"Great, now I know it won't fall apart once I turn it on."

They looked on at the clock, which was visually the same yet more structurally sound.

"You know," Scourge started, "you probably could have used a pair of tweezers for this."

They were both quiet and for a moment 

"...Wow," Whirl said, "because you decided to say that, I'm gonna kick your ass when we spar tonight."

Scourge grinned. "Do your worst." He wouldn't have it any other way.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I realize I could have put in a joke about "whirlwind romance" but I couldn't fit it in without being awkward. I will now regret this for the rest of my life.


End file.
